


Bedsheets

by alwayswhenleastexpected



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsheets, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswhenleastexpected/pseuds/alwayswhenleastexpected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr struggles with putting new sheets on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> I was putting new sheets on my bed and inspiration struck. Don't take this fic seriously.

Altaïr fell forward on the bed, sheets clenched between his fists, huffing in frustration as he reached for the corners of the bed to pull the bedsheet over them. By his feet, the other end of the sheet snapped off the mattress with a distinct FWUP! for the third time.

He sighed. Malik would be home from work in a few minutes, and he would throw a fit over a half-assed job on Altaïr’s part of cleaning their bedroom if he left the bed as it was. Worse, he would spend an hour laughing at how Altaïr couldn’t even change a bedsheet. 

Altaïr slumped further down, cursing his own ineptitude. He didn't understand how changing the sheets could be so difficult. Malik had changed them effortlessly countless times since they first moved into this apartment, and he did it all with one arm.

Gritting his teeth, Altaïr sat up, shaking out the sheet again. It must have shrunk in the wash. That had to be why it wouldn’t fit.

But then Malik would yell at him for shrinking their bedsheets, and criticize his inability to wash their belongings correctly. 

With that thought, Altaїr lunged for the corner again, spreading himself out on the mattress to hold the edges down. He shoved the sheet over the top left corner, and pressed the other end down with his foot. With a triumphant grin, he slowly scooted around to fix the other side of the sheet.

FWUP!

He dropped forward again, groaning into the mattress. 

“Are you really that incapable of performing such a basic, menial task as changing the sheets on our bed?” said Malik’s voice sharply from behind him. 

Altaїr muttered a long string of curses under his breath and sat up very carefully to look back at Malik, trying not to appear caught off-guard in any way. “You’re home early,” he said almost accusingly.

“I know,” Malik replied, cocking his head. “The sheets go on the other way around, idiot.” 

Altaïr looked down at the mattress. “… I knew that.” 

“Is that why it’s taking you more than two minutes to get this done?” 

Altaïr frowned. “No one can get this done in less than two minutes.” 

Malik sighed, dropping his messenger bag by the door and gesturing at Altaïr. “Get off the bed, you incompetent housewife.” 

“I am not incompetent,” Altaïr muttered, resisting the urge to pout. 

Malik smirked, approaching the bed. “But you are my housewife?” 

Altaïr glared at him, making a point to lie back on the unmade bed. “No.” 

“Is that so? You certainly cleaned the apartment like one.” 

“Because you _asked_ me to.” 

“Yes.” Malik crawled onto the bed, stopping with his knees on either side of Altaïr’s thighs, his hand brushing a patch of bare skin where the other man’s shirt had ridden up. “I’m surprised you listened.” 

Rather than admit that he had been frightened of what Malik would do to him if he hadn’t done as he asked, Altaïr closed his eyes and sighed softly at the brush of fingers against his stomach. “I do that more often than you assume I do.” 

“Truly, I am shocked.” There was breath on his lips, and Altaïr opened his eyes to find Malik hovering above him, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Just as he leaned forward, lips parting, Malik pulled back, sitting up and rolling off of the bed. 

“I’m tired and I want a clean bed to sleep in at some point in the near future,” he said as he picked up his bag from the floor. “Perhaps you can get the bed made within the next hour or so? That should be within your capabilities.”

Altaïr slapped a hand over his face. “I swear to you I am not making the bed ever again, after this.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
